The Big Investigation
by MrGrayson24
Summary: Wally wants more information on Dick and goes to the four women who know him best. Dick/Wally - BirdFlash - Comedy - One-Shot - Drabble - Prompt


Title: The Big Investigation

Author: MrGrayson24

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Wally wants more information on Dick and goes to the four women who know him best.

Author's Note: Wrote this for a prompt: Paper Cranes. And this is what happened for some reason.

-x-

"Ugh!" Dick threw the half folded paper crane across the room. "This is so hard."

Wally picked it up. "I think it looks great!" He handed it back to Dick. "Why do you keep making these, anyway?"

"It's supposed to help with concentration and clarity." Dick mumbled as he began to refold.

"Cool… so what do you want to do this weekend?" Wally shoved a cookie in his mouth. "How about the beach?"

"Actually…" Dick rubbed the back of his head. "I'm kinda busy this weekend."

"Is it Bruce again?" Wally groaned. "Can't you get out of it?"

"It's not Bruce… it's just something I have to do."

Wally narrowed his eyes. "There's something you aren't telling me."

"Wally, I promise you…"

"You're lying again…"

"I… just can't go to the beach this weekend, okay? Can we drop it?"

Wally looked away. "I guess…"

"But like, actually drop it." Dick stated "Please don't go do something crazy."

-x-

"Thank you, everyone for coming today. I realize you must have a lot of important work and I'm glad you realized this is the most important."

Wally smiled to the group. "So, to begin, the reason you are all here is because of one Mr. Richard Grayson. I assume you all have a familiarity?"

"Uh… Yeah." Zatanna rolled her eyes. "What is this about, Wally?"

"As you know, him and I have embarked on a relationship. But, I've found myself with some questions. Questions that need answers. And who better to ask then the four lovely ladies who has been through it before?"

Barbara, Zatanna, Starfire and Stephanie all stared at him with blank faces.

"You want us to give you advice on being with Dick?"

"Yep! Now you're getting it!" Wally beamed. "Let me just get out my list here… Alright, number one…"

"Wait…" Barbara stood up. "I don't think this is right. Not if Dick doesn't know we're doing this…"

"Number one, is it me or does he always have to be right?"

"It's not just you…" Barbara sat back down. "It used to drive me crazy, like, all the time."

"Interesting… interesting." He jotted down notes.

"Now, this one goes to the group." Wally continued. "True or false, his daddy issues were a significant problem in his ability to commit?"

"True." They said together.

Wally nodded. "I thought so… Now, Zatanna and Starfire, would you say he distanced himself because you weren't in Batman's inner circle?"

"I wouldn't say distant…" Starfire started.

"I would." Zatanna leaned forward. "He was always telling me how things should be done cause 'he had the best training'."

"He did that to me!" Stephanie exclaimed. "And the same guy trained us!"

"This is good…This is good…" Wally held his pen up to his lips. "I feel like we're really getting somewhere, here."

-x-

Dick came through the transporter to find all his ex's, and Wally, laughing on the couch. "Hey guys… what's going on?" He said tentatively.

"Oh! Hey Dick!" Wally sat up. "We were just talking about you!"

Dick turned red. "You were?"

"Yep… and, as a group… there are something we'd like to address." Wally motioned to the lone chair across from them. "Do you think you could take a seat?"

"I think I'm good."

"I told you." Zatanna said. "He doesn't get involved unless he can be in control."

"In… Control…" Wally wrote down. "Good to know."

"Um… Wally? Could I talk to you in the other room for a minute?"

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of all of us."

Dick sighed. "Fine. This doesn't have anything to do with what I was up to the other night?"

"Maybe we should go talk in the other room for a minute." He stood and nodded. "Ladies, please talk amongst yourselves."

-x-

Dick pulled him into the hallway. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"You're conducting an investigation on me?"

Wally held up his notepad. "I am doing research."

"By talking to all my ex-girlfriends?!"

"See, we were talking about this." He flipped through the pages. "You're so defensive, that's why nobody can get close to you."

Dick sighed. "How do you not feel close to me?"

"Well… you've been super quiet lately, you are always running off, you won't give any straight answers, you're constantly making-"

"Alright Wally, I get it, I get it."

"Do you? Cause you've also been-"

Dick held Wally's lips together and smiled. "You know you ruin everything, right?"

"Huh?" Wally mumbled.

Dick grabbed Wally's hand and dragged him down the hall to his bedroom. "I've been trying to keep you out of here for days, but I still needed the weekend to finish."

Dick opened his bedroom door and there were thousands of paper cranes, in various colors and sizes, covering every single surface. "For our anniversary. I was hoping to hang them in _your_ room when I got the chance but-"

Wally kissed him and his notes over his shoulder. "You're the best boyfriend in the entire world."

Barbara, Stephanie, Zatanna and Starfire filed through the hallway. "Hey guys?" Wally called after them. "You need to stop being so hard on Dick, okay? He's doing the best he can."


End file.
